Nocturnal Urges
by TrilogyX
Summary: Storm has a late night meeting in the kitchen with her teammate. Very Short


Title: Nocturnal Urges 

Author: TrilogyX 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men in any form but if someone's willing to trade em...I own 

a descent used car and a great CD collection. No good? Ah well, it was worth a shot. 

Summary: Two X-men meet in the kitchen in the middle of the night. This is just a bit of 

fluff. Plot? Hmmm....let me see....Nah, there's no plot 

Note: This is very loose movie-verse, set some time in the future. 

***************************************************************************************************** 

Nocturnal Urges 

by Trilogy_X 

Slipping her arms into the sleeves of a previously discarded shirt, Ororo with an uncustomary lack of care buttoned three of the six buttons while stifling a yawn. She kept no clock in her bedroom, but still she knew it was well past two in the morning. Her stomach however, did not. She knew her fellow mansion residents would most likely not be awake at this hour, but still in a show of moderation she hastily pulled on a pair of leggings despite the fact the shirt she wore fell just above her knees. Her stomach growled in protest making her lips tug into a little smile. She was starving. Famished. She opened the door to her room with one destination in mind- the kitchen. To raid the fridge. 

Despite the fact that she hadn't bothered to put on any shoes, she summoned a light current to allow herself to hover above the old estate's floors. So she floated down the hall like an apparition, rather than risk stepping on one of many creaky floorboards and waking the sleeping household. She only stopped to pause outside Marie's door and allowed herself a small grin. The poor child was snoring again. She could have been stomping around in army boots and no one would hear her over that. 

Ororo made a mental note to call her dear friend and former X-man, Dr. Hank McCoy as she drifted down the stairs. She would discreetly ask the furry blue genius if he was able to find a way to help the poor girl with her problem. Not that their resident doctor, Jean Gray wasn't capable. She was. She was just not the appropriate choice to handle this. Hank was not only an inventive genius but Marie did not idolize him the way she did the older X-women. Rogue was very shy and quite sensitive and Ororo hoped that help from an outside and virtually unknown source would save her some embarrassment. 

Approaching the kitchen, the soft glow from the room alerted her that she would not be alone as she settled her feet on the floor and stepped onto the cool tile. She grinned once she recognized the dark head illuminated by the soft light of the opened refrigerator and purposely lightened her step. 

"Hey, Ro." a gruff voice greeted from the confines of the industrial size refrigerator. Her nose wrinkled, knowing she should have known better than to think she could surprise him. 

" I do hope you save something in there for the rest of us, Logan." she teased, eyeing a tray laden with a huge assortment of food arranged haphazardly on the counter beside him. 

His head popped up and he grinned at her, which was an amazing feat considering he held a half eaten sandwich clenched between this teeth while simultaneously managing to produce two of his infamous Canadian beers. Shirtless, his well-muscled torso was thrown into shadow as he shut the door with his bare foot and plunged the room into semi-darkness. 

It always surprised her that he wasn't hairier, save for the band of dark hair that led directly down the center of his chest to disappear into the waistband of his jeans. For some reason, she'd always expected him to be a bit...well, furrier. Not that she was complaining. Aided by the soft moonlight, she strolled towards him and took the beers from his hands wordlessly. 

"Thanks." he muttered between the two bites it took him to finish off his sandwich. 

She watched in mild amusement as he lifted his hand to rub the well worn material of the shirt she wore, before taking a moment to slip between the V-shape at her neck to tease the sensitive valley of her cleavage with his thumb and index finger. 

"Real brave of ya, to wear this down here." he commented with a raised brow. 

She moved closer to him, purposely brushing her hips against his denim clad hips. 

"I picked up the first thing I saw." she admitted with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and making a soft clink with the two bottles she held. 

"I have to admit you look damned good in my shirts, Darlin'" Logan murmured, one hand trailing slowly down the length of buttons, some of which he happily noted were undone. His other hand found its resting spot at the small of her back and he rubbed contentedly at the soft flannel material. "Ya know, if someone saw ya in this thing...our secret would be out." 

"If you recall you shredded my clothes, Logan." she reminded him. "Besides, I missed you." she added with a purr. Ororo watched his tongue flicker across his lips before he unexpectedly flicked opened one of the three buttons. His eyes darkened as his actions exposed the delightful view of her ample cleavage. 

"So yah missed me, huh." he repeated with self-satisfied teasing and slowly slipped his hand inside the shirt to cradle a heavy breast in his palm. His lips twisted into a grin as she released a soft hiss, knowing his hands were still a little cold from handling the icy beers. 

Ororo could only nod as he slowly rolled the hardened nub of flesh between the rough pads of his fingers. Her lips parted as she gave a tiny gasp from the fission of heat his touch shot through her and she gave a slight shiver at the sensation. Logan's warm lips met hers in slow, sweetly inviting kiss before he dragged his hand from her responsive flesh and to her disappointment, he began re-buttoning her shirt. 

Reluctantly, she lowered her arms from around his neck grateful that she managed not to drop the slippery glass on the floor after his teasing touches. 

"I'll get the grub if you carry the beer." he suggested huskily, motioning over his shoulder to where the tray still sat. 

Her eyes widened upon taking a closer look at the enormous pile of food he'd assembled during his midnight rambling. 

"Logan, are you planning on inviting the whole mansion upstairs?" she admonished. 

He shrugged as he moved to pick up the food laden tray. " I might have a healin' factor, Darlin'...but it takes a whole lot for me to replenish myself after making ya moan like that." he smirked cockily. 

She blushed, vividly recalling all the things he'd done to her less than two hours earlier. 

"Besides all of this ain't strictly for eating." he said, drawing her attention to the bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. He wiggled his eyebrows at her in playful suggestion. 

If it had been anyone but him, she would have been mortified by the girlish giggle that erupted from her lips. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Logan leaned in to brush his own smiling lips against hers once more. 

"C'mon, beautiful, let's get back to bed. I'm starvin'." 

One look in his eyes, and she knew he wanted more than just the food on that tray. A seductive smile lit her lips as she followed him out of the kitchen. "Logan, I have plans of my own for that whipped cream." she said, just loud enough for his ears only. 

"Then by all means... Hurry up and get yer butt in gear, woman." he whispered back, fiercely. 

They made it up to her loft in record time with amazing stealth, shutting her door behind them soundlessly. And then they proceeded to replenish themselves for the exciting night ahead. 

The End 

Feedback? Yes, please. To quote Logan... "I'm starvin'." 


End file.
